<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Forever and always?" "Forever and always." by Milothespacenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380807">"Forever and always?" "Forever and always."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milothespacenerd/pseuds/Milothespacenerd'>Milothespacenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milothespacenerd/pseuds/Milothespacenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated this. The emotions the feelings of hopelessness the feeling that he wasn't... man enough for george. He knew it was dumb to feel that way he knew his boyfriend loved him no matter what but. Dysphoria still kicks ass.<br/>------<br/>Literally just me projecting onto my kins/comfort ship </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Forever and always?" "Forever and always."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plz don't send me hate this is literally just me projecting onto one of my kins kinda/ literally just writing this as a comfort fic as a trans male myself dkdjdjd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated this feeling. Hated it with such a passion. He was Clay. Not whatever god forsaken name had cursed him previously. His hands balled into fists as he sat at his computer desk eyes on the desk itself not the ever florescent glowing screens in front of him. It had started out as a good day. He woke up with george in his arms and a soft almsot domestic smile on his face his eyes closing once more only to open as he grips only cold sheets. He finally sat up then his body felt heavy as he did so he yawned stretching trying to pin point what this heavy feeling was deep down. </p><p>His answer was soon brought to him with one simple glance down at his own body. <br/>'Ah' <br/>His eyes looked away from himself and around the room instead trying to spot his seemily missing boyfriend. <br/>"George?" He seemed to call cringing at the cracks in his voice emotions accidentally leaking into his words.</p><p>"Yeah" came a britsh voice from down the hall mear where dream guessed was the kitchen </p><p>"Just wondered where you were" he called back not one to want to stress or worry his boyfriend not over something as dumb as this. Well it wasn't dumb but to him he felt so... weak when it hit him hard tears threating to make rivers down his cheeks if he dared let himself sit in silence too long. Normally he would just get himself ready for the day living the time away in a pair of baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt. Would distract himself by speedrunning or even just streaming. That was before him and george got together. Before they moved in together. Sure george knew clay was trans but that doesn't mean the younger florida male wanted to possibly burden his boyfriend who was always there having to deal with him with something like this. He could deal. Yeah.  Just had to not look in any mirrors and keep his binder on as long as his body would allow. He didn't have much of a chest thank god but even the small chest he had caused him to want to just punch the bathroom mirrior into small peices. He shook his head now completely up standing in him and George's room and wandering towards the dresser pulling on his binder quickly in almsot habit and a baggy sweatshirt over him. Pajama pants would work it wasn't like he had to dress fancy for anyone. George wouldn't mind right?. He hoped he wouldn't. </p><p>Finally he left the room and wandered into the rest of the house the smell of toast now surrounded him causing him to raise an eyebrow as he turned the hallway corner his eyes finally landing on george the gaze going from confused to one of affection and appreciation some may say they were heart eyes. Although no one had actually seen Clay's face as he stared at his lover rest assured if you had you'd catch the domestic looks he shot at the other when he thought the British boy wasn't looking. </p><p>Without relizing his own body moving he was soon pressed against his boyfriend's back hugging him from behind soflty pressing his head into his boyfriend's neck as they stood there</p><p>Soon the toast that was previously being buttered was set down on the plate once again and bodies turned as george held dream back in the hug a silent conversation seemily flowing through them and this action.<br/>Even though it wasn't said the other could tell what was wrong he knew the vibes of his Floriden boyfriend and could sense the off days. <br/>Today was supposed to be productive but what was putting the productivity off for another day. Today they would just be together side by side. One keeping the other afloat not allowing him to sink into a ocen of dissaper.<br/>"Forever and always?" The voice cracked from some tears but the response was strong yet soft. "Forever and always Clay"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>